Conventional computer stands support the keyboard and monitor at a level intended for use by an operator that are sitting in a chair. However, because the operator is required to sit to operate the computer, the operator's range of movement is limited in that it prevents the operator from working in a standing position and to exercise his legs or back while operating the computer.
In addition, studies have invariably shown that office workers who sit at their desks all day could be harmful to their health. Specifically, prolonged sitting has been linked to high blood pressure and elevated cholesterol, and people with the most sedentary time are more than twice as likely to have cardiovascular disease. In addition, studies have linked sitting to a greater risk for colon, breast and endometrial cancers. In addition, studies have further suggested that hunching over a computer is a leading reason why people end up with crippling back pain at some point in their lives.
Therefore, in order to alleviate the health concerns associated with sedentary office workers, there is a need for a desktop assembly that includes a height adjustment frame mechanism that selectively adjusts the height of the desk assembly to facilitate a computer operator using one or more platform surfaces of the desk assembly while either standing or sitting.
Although adjustable desktops exist, the present invention provides an improved structure and features that make it sturdy, user friendly, and provide it with other advantages discussed below.